My Sweet Twin Brother
by PrussiaInAFez
Summary: America and France are bent on having England, but when they try to take him... they interupt a certain phone call to Englands brother who looks exactly like him! The younger brother isn't very strong but is very possesive of his brother and even comes to his rescue! "North, did you forget that you were baking?" England smiled. "Opps." North mumbled. "I forgot to take them out."
1. Chapter 1

"UKUS" A tug.

"FrUk!" Another tug.

"It's USUK! He obviously likes me better!" Another, stronger tug.

"Non! He loves being around me!" A sharp yank brought him closer to the frog.

It was a strange sight to see, America and France were insistently tugging on Englands arms. The British man was getting increasingly annoyed. Apparently the two had found out that England's hotel had been too full to accommodate him and kicked him out. It only happened a few hours ago and the man was just waiting outside the doors of the conference room for the meeting to begin. America offered to give him a place to stay in, but then France appeared from behind a potted plant (Why was he behind a plant?) and started to argue that he should stay with him. The conference was only lasting for the next three days and it was only in North Ireland. Part of the UK, so he definitely didn't need ANY help! Besides, what did FrUK or USUK mean?

Finally, after being painfully pulled on by the arms, England snapped and finally wrenched his arms from the two blonds and gave them a dark glare. "I have somebody else to live, bloody wankers. You leave me alone!" England stalked away, very angry at the two. Why would he live with the two idiots?

"It's Russia, isn't it." Came an angry voice and England whirled around to see America with a strange expression on his face. It looked dark and a little murderous.

"Why would I share a room with that man? I am living with one of my brothers." England snapped and then went into the meeting room but not before he peeked behind him to notice that France had the murderous look instead of America.

After all, it has been a while before he had met up with his brother, N. Ireland. England didn't want him to be exposed to the world yet, so the younger brother had never met with the other Countries before. A small, almost gentle smile (One that has not been seen since the American Revolutionary War) touched Englands lips as he thought about his over protective brother. His very, pathetic, little brother.

* * *

The meeting was filled with tensed silence as the other Countries glanced warily at the two Countries that were sending everybody death glares. England wasn't actually paying attention this time and he was texting his brother to make some arrangements.

: So, you want me to pick you up after your boring meeting?

Sent: No, I am perfectly fine to walk to your house, North. I will stretch my legs and maybe hit a few bars ;)

: Woah, you know how to make smiling faces?! :/ I would have never guessed it was you Arty!

Sent: You have to admit it was a good joke though.

: Yes, yes it was. So could you call me before you walk over so I have some time to clean the house before you come and inspect it?

Sent: North, you can clean better than me, but I will call you just because you asked for it.

: :) Thanks brother! I can't wait to see you!

Sent: I have to go now or they will probably confiscate my phone. As American's say 'Gtg'

: You just crack me up, I will wait until you call me~!

America had noticed England was texting somebody and grew even angrier. How could he ignore me like he doesn't even know that I love him! The American was having a moment of over the top jealousy. Then he saw a small smile flicker across England's face and his jealousy turned into something much more. France, next to America felt him stiffen in anger and he turned his blue eyes over to England to see the small smile grace his lips again. France was jealous and wanted that phone in his grasp to see who had the nerves to make his lapin smile!

Soon, when England put his phone away he noticed that two blue eyes had settled on his figure and two burning looks were making him shiver. Maybe he did need North to take him home. Never had England seen France or America act like this and he didn't want to be alone. No! He will stay strong! He didn't need to be afraid of America or France to text his little brother to save him. He was the freaking British Empire…. or at least he was at one point.

Soon, the awkward meeting was over and Germany let them go back to their hotels for the rest of the day. England was one of the first to leave and began to walk to North's house. Whipping out his phone he pressed the speed dial for his brother and held up to his ear. It was almost picked up the seconded it ringed.

"This is T.V repair shop, how can I assist you?" Came the Irish tinted voice over the phone. It was filled with amusement and England just sighed and a small smile graced his lips.

"Well, I will like to inform you that I am indeed heading towards your house." England chuckled and then heard a few thumps over the phone.

"Where are you?" Came a softer voice and England sighed.

"Outside the Meeting Building, and if you are going to pick me up I suggest that you drive quick. Some of the Countries sorta scared me." England whispered the last part, blushing that he had admitted it to his brother. It was suppose to be a secret, dangit! A shadow fell over him and he gasped slightly.

* * *

"I'll be right over Arty, and don't move. I-" North smiled, and grabbed the keys to his motorcycle. His brother sounded truly afraid and then there was some sort of commotion over the other side of the phone.

"Who is this." Came a cold voice over the phone and North momentarily paused by a jolt of fear that clutched his stomach.

"Yer worst nightmare. Wheres Arty?" North growled, his natural Irish accent appearing.

"Oh? And he lets you call him Artie? He doesn't do that for me. Anyways, England is spending the night at my place so don't try to bother him." Then a click.

North brushed his long blondish hair away from his face as he turned on his motorcycle and put on his helmet. He was going to break his own speed limit.

* * *

"Give it back!" England roared as America threw the phone in the bushes but he couldn't go get it because France held his arms behind him. "You are going to regret this."

"Non. We love you too much, England. When will you realise this?" France muttered and began to suck England's neck.

England gasped and America chose to seize the opportunity to kiss the slightly open pink lips. England tasted sweet, and like tea. Sweet? When did England have the time to eat sweet things? America thought and then his mind flashed to the phone call and he growled and kissed harder. England knew that help was coming soon and if he didn't stall, they might take him before North could come and save him. Even though… he didn't mind the pleasure he was getting. It was rather refreshing actually. England moaned when France licked a sensitive part of his neck.

"S-stop it!" England tried to squirm out of it, but the two persisted.

"Just enjoy it," France muttered and began to nibble on his ear. England flinched at the small bites, and America began touch England with his roaming hands.

Then a motorcycle came flying out of nowhere and skidded to a stop and a figure on the bike was rather oddly dressed. It was a green suit, exactly like the one that England wore but had a pink apron and a black helmet on.

"What th-" America started and instantly a hand came out of nowhere and smacked him across his face. America was stunned, either that somebody had hit the world power or that the seemingly painful blow felt like somebody had hit him with a pillow.

"You will never lay hands on my brother." The person growled, and America recognized the voice as the one over the phone. And the man ripped off the black helmet and the two Countries were taken it back.

The man looked exactly like England.

Though his dirty blond hair was shoulder length and a small strand of hair poking out sideways, he had the thick eyebrows, the green eyes, and a stern glare.

With a pink apron on.

"North, were you baking scones before you left?" England sighed, but had a small grin on.

The man, North, looked down and slightly blushed.

"I was trying to bake before you got home, and…. OH SNAP THE SCONES!" Norths face shone shock then sadness. "They're probably burned and the fire trucks would be there by now." Then North smiled, and grabbed Englands hand and dragged him towards the bike.

"North, I love your enthusiasm but these men have thrown my phone in the bushes. Could you go please ge-"

"No problem!" North skipped over to the bushes and began looking and giving the Countries a perfect view of his ass.

England turned to the others with a very, deadly look. "You do anything with him, I promise I will kill you, destroy your Country and start being an empire again." And with that, he turned and began to help North look for the phone.

America gave a look to France, and then they nodded. It was mutual.

But you can guess what they agreed about. Can't you?

* * *

**Alright. North is like a twin, and he is NOT 2P!England. The major difference about him is that his attitude is different, longer hair (soon to be fixed) and that single hair that sticks out from his head. Other than that, they are identical. Soo…. Who should have who? Should it be FrUk or FrNIr (Same for America)? Either way. I am giving the decision to whomsoever wishes it, but I have veto power. School is hectic and I am writing whatever. Also, read Yaoi in Neverland. Its funny from what I hear.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Arty?" North Ireland frowned and looked at his uptight brother for reassurance. They were at Norths home in well, North Ireland. It had been only two hours since they had gotten back, and England had only just taken a shower and was sitting next to North for a while.

"Yes Artair*?" England mumbled and looked up sleepily at his brother. Clearly it had been a stressful day.

"Who were those men?" North frowned slightly at the use of his human name, but didn't comment on it. He was the younger brother, dammit! He is suppose to protect England from all the trouble makers that always seemed to hang around his brother.

"Countries. Not important ones, so don't plan on meeting them again." England grew more awake at the question. He was an idiot for not realising that his brother would like to know who they were in the first place, and his brother knew if he was lying or not these days. Maybe a Irish ability?

"Well, are you going to sleep on me? Or are we going to go out and party like any normal Irish person?" North smiled and looked at his brother. "Lets go get sloshed."

"You know how bad I am at holding m-"

"No matter! I will train you to hold it in! You will be able to drink 20 glasses of beer and not be fazed by it by the end of the year!" North proclaimed, and stood up from the couch. Of course, he wasn't much better than England to hold the alcohol, but he was a different type of alcoholic in the first place.

England smiled softly to himself. "You say that every time."

"I mean it everytime. Lets go before all the good stuff is out!" North pulled on England's hand and dragged him out of the living room.

"Wait! I need to get changed into something less, well, work." England said quickly and North just pouted. "You too. I still can't believe that you have to same work clothes as me."

"The Queen wants what she wants." North sniffed and walked off to go change. His long blonde falling in front of his face. Brushing it out, he went into his room and quickly snagged a pair of his ripped jeans and selected an old 'Beatles' shirt. He grabbed a small red ribbon and quickly tied up his hair. He had learned that over the years when one is drinking one would want their hair not to get covered barf.

England watch his brother stalk off before heading towards his guest room and quickly changing into a loose T-shirt and a pair of old jeans. From the 80's, England was quite the punk and he still went out often wearing the old clothes that always seemed to fit in the right places.

"England! I'm ready!" Came a call and England slipped on old sneakers and left to see that North had pulled out a few punk clothes himself. However… that hair.

"Random question, but when did you let your hair grow out like that?" England looked at the *shiver* France like hair.

"Well…. long story short, I had this bet and I-" North fumbled around a bit and England sighed.

"You were just too lazy to get it cut." England crossed his arms and gave North a reproaching look.

"I.. Well….Yes." North slumped and England grinned.

"Maybe it's time to get that fixed." England grabbed Norths hand and he was now dragging the younger brother through the door.

"Wait! Tomorrow, we get my haircut, but I want to go drinking!" North exclaimed and quickly traded places with England, dragging his older brother to the bar.

"Fine!" England grumbled, but a small smile graced his lips.

"Fine!" North returned the remark in the same exact voice, except the slight Irish accent that he could never get rid of whenever he wanted to.

* * *

Many, many (Actually not that many, maybe 3?) drinks later.

England was bemoaning about his job, and North sat next to him sipping a rather large glass of ale.

"-and America! My god! He's horrible, he thinks that since he is the-" England did rather large rude gesture here,"hero. He eats burgers as much as Italy eats his pasta! Yuck!"

"What about your tea?" North asked, a very heavy Irish accent appearing. He was drunk, but he wasn't sloshed as his older brother. Besides, he needed to keep an eye on his brother. While he would usually stay in a dark corner and just sulk when he was drunk, England was the opposite. He would do anything anybody asked him and more. Once, while he was really drunk, England had done a strip show. North can't go to that particular bar anymore without catcalls or hoots.

"What about my tea?" England turned to his brother, bewildered.

"You drink that so much, you keep a packet of tea in your pocket."

"What does that-" England hiccuped,"have to do with the discussion on hand?"

"Ah, nothing. Have you ever thought about dark poetry? Ah, the beauty of that is splendid." North slumped over the bar and began to mumble dark things. Alright. Maybe he wasn't as sober as he thought to be.

England looked at his drunken brother and patted his back, sympathetic. "There there, I know how you feel. Its like a depression 'cept with unicorns."

"Unicorns, oh, the tragic beasts, once they lived with us in harmony, but now they are deceased." North mumbled a rhyme.

England didn't seem to notice the horrible and dark rhyme but continued to talk loudly and laugh at his own jokes.

Ah, it was a good time to get sloshed.

* * *

Meanwhile…

France and America walked down through the busy streets of North Ireland chatting.

"Oui, the cute one is mine." France nodded, as if in agreement.

"Dude! Both of them are cute!" America stopped and gave France a glare.

"Exactly." France smirked and America punched him in the shoulder. Hard.

"Alright, I have to admit it, but we actually have to know them before deciding. I don't know if North would be a sadist or a terrorist!" America sighed, and France nodded.

"Oui."

Then most surprising thing happened. The bar that they were just about to pass doors slammed open and two blondes were literally thrown out of there.

A very angry man with a beet red face looked at the two and told in a very loud voice,"And don't come back here again!" And the door slammed shut.

Almost like a spring, one of them leapt to their feet and shouted angrily in Irish at the door and then looked down at the blonde at his feet. He grunted as he picked up the blonde at his feet and turned to the two Countries.

It was North. That much was apparent by his long hair pulled back by a ribbon and that was the only thing that gave him away. The thick eyebrows and his bright green eyes were identical to the Brit who he was carrying away.

France was the first to act.

"Excuse moi!" He called out and touched North's shoulder. The young Country jerked back and squeaked.

"Don't ye dare touch meh again!" He said in a very strong Irish accent and France could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Honhonhon, you are sensitive?" France smirked. This was going to be very fun.

"Shuddup." North shifted England around in his arms to give the Frenchman a punch.

It was like a pillow had hit his face very lightly.

Then America stepped in.

"Excuse me, but would you like some help carrying him back to your house?" America bowed slightly (he learned that from Japan) and gave a smile that could have blinded the sun.

North looked at America, then at France, then back to America, then back to France.

"Wow. Did anybody ever tell you about dark poetry?" North goofily smiled and swayed on his feet.

Then he collapsed.

France caught England who tumbled out of Norths arms and America quickly grabbed North. Both of the twins stank of alcohol, and passed out of the predators that only could be described as…._hungry._

* * *

***Artair is ancient Celtic and well, I figured if they were going to be twins, might as well have similar names.**

**School is busier than I thought so it took me a while to get this done. I promise that it will be a while before the next, but it will be within the month of Setember. I promise.**

**Review. **

**I need reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick note guys: ****_Italic is celtic,_**** normal is english.**

Warmth was the first thing that North felt. Not the overly powerful warmth that seemed to suffocate, but the kind gentle warmth that hugged you and caressed in all the right places. Yes. The type of warmth that made it almost impossible for hundreds of college students to get out of bed. It was a time of being lazy, that much North knew in his half sleepy light in the room grew brighter as the sun came up and North turned moaned and shifted in the bed as he turned away from the light. 'Sleeeeeppppp.' He thought and looked at his wristwatch to see the time. 8:25, he needed to get up at 10. North calculated that he had… a few more hours before getting up. Not wanting to bother to even do the simple math. His eyes closed again and he was halfway asleep when he felt something crawl up his leg. Annoyed that it was his cat or something (He named his cat Artemis, and he slightly drunk anyways) so he reached down and smacked the thing that had been crawling up his leg. He was still half asleep and didn't even really realise that he didn't smack something furry. Norths hand reached up and continued to hug the pillow, and the thing returned to bother him.

"Hmp!" He growled and smacked the hand away again and curled up into a tight ball. The thing kept on sliding against his skin and finally with annoyance, North sat up and gave the person who was bothering him a scathing look. Bright blue eyes framed by glasses spoke of their humor of annoying him and North gave the person a look over. Whoa. North looked at the taller man who was sitting on the bed that he was laying in and he had a red, white, and blue shirt and giving North a bemused expression.

"Oh no!" North moaned, and sighed. He must have taken a man home and had a one night stand with him. "Look, umm.."

"Alfred." Alfred spoke, his voice slightly loud.

"Alfred, last night was a mistake. A total mistake. I am sorry for the inconvenience." North frowned and rested his head on his knee.

"Really?" Alfred's voice was filled with amusement.

"I was probably pissed* last night and I don't remember anything." North explained.

"You did seem a little bit tipsy." Alfred tilted his head to the side and gave North a bright smile.

"Exactly my point, so lets never ever talk about this ever again."

"Aw, but you were so cute last night, I want to keep in touch with you." North blushed bright pink at Alfreds words.

"I am not cute!" North then pouted, his face still red.

"Sure you are-"

"Oy! Git, get away from North." Came a voice at the door and North looked up to see his brother leaning against the door frame and giving Alfred an icy glare of hatred.

"Aww Iggy this was getting to the good part!" Alfred jumped up and moved to his brother. North was completely lost.

"Wh-what the bloody hell?" Norths left eye twitched in irritation.

"North, meet the bloody git that carried us here." England sighed and then turned to Alfred,"You go get the frog up."

"It was nice talkin with ya~!" Alfred laughed and bounded away while England returned his gaze on his brother.

North was embarrassed. Purely embarrassed. He was blushing and kept on blinking in shock at his brother.

"What- where?" North was confused as well as blushing… HE WAS IRISH GODDAMMIT! He doesn't blush!

"We're in the hotel where all the other Countries usually stay, I don't stay here because the bill gets so racked up because of the idiotic fights I get into." England grumbled. "I made breakfast so get your lazy arse up and eat so we can go. I'd rather not have to introduce you to other Countries because they could possibly make you go to meetings and that would ruin your innocence." He explained as he ripped the covers off of North. That cuddling warmth vanished and cold air touched North's body.

"England! You are flipping evil, you know that?" North gave his twin a glare.

"Only because you're my brother." England shot back, and North mumbled a curse under his breath.

"Lets go." He stood up, and looked down. His skinny jeans were crumpled and so was his Beatles shirt. The only item he was missing was his shoes. He slipped out of the bed and took England's hand in his. "Just promise me that you wont leave me."

England tightened his grip. "I promise, bloody git." And led North downstairs to the kitchen to snack upon the tasty scones. Sure, they were a little black, but seriously! The taste of the scone blended together, and it was really good with a nice cup of tea.

North was munching on his fifth scone leaning over the counter to read the newspaper when England finally finished his tea.

"Lets leave."

North nodded and folded up the newspaper from which he was reading.

"Non! You are leaving already?" Came a french voice by the door and North looked up to see a tall man who wore colorblind clothes. He had stubble on his chin and wavy long blond hair (North touched his and remembered he needed to take care of his… and quick.) and he sauntered in like he owned the place.

A rose appeared in front of North's field of vision and he blinked.

"For you, because just a glimpse of you makes my day supreme." The man smirked and North just blinked.

"Erm… thank you?" He said and took the rose. North was a bit confused….. Why exactly was the man giving him a rose when it was his brothers national flower? Did he have them mixed up? No, he had long hair, and England had short. Maybe the man was an idiot…..

"Frog, we stayed, we baked, we drank tea. We are leaving now." England stood up and the man or 'Frog' pouted.

"I have only just met your brother-"

"Who says he is my brother, git." England grabbed Norths hand and started to drag him away. North knew his brother was bluffing, but he wasn't very good at it…

"I have not heard his lovely name yet." Frog protested.

"The names North." North held out his other hand to the Frog who kissed it.

"I am France, but please call me Francis." He winked.

North was horrified. Absolutely horrified. This was France. The player of all the Countries. The man who walked around naked. The one who tried to rape his brother a few times. The one who had… kissed his hand.

"_ENGLAND_!" He hissed in celtic, an ancient language that nobody could really understand what he was saying.

"I know. Lets go." England said and pulled him towards the door.

"Well- uh- nice to meet you." North twitched and then Alfred came in, blocking their way.

"Aww- Artie are you going already?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, now leave us."

"Why? The meeting doesn't start for another two hours~!" Alfred whined.

"Because we-" England started,

"-are getting my hair cut." North finished.

The two men had blood leaking out of their noses.

"Jumeaux*." France said in his language and dabbed at his bleeding nose. "I cut England's hair all the time, I could cut it for free." He smirked, and Alfred nodded.

North looked at England (Who was a stodgy, cheap man) and England didn't even spare him a glance as he nodded. "Fine. But only this one time."

"Oui, I will go get my scissors. America go get a seat for North to sit on."

"Sure!" And Alfred bounded away.

North blinked two times then did a double take. "Wait a second! You're America!" He pointed his finger at Alfred who smiled.

"Yep! I am the US of A!"

"_Goddammit_." North muttered. "_England why do you like seeing me fail_?"

_"It's fun to watch._" England muttered back and smirked._ "It's payback for making me watch all that Dr. Who."_

_"Dangit."_ North cursed._ "You know how scary those things can be."_

_"Yes. I also know that you don't like to be social and doing this will make you feel better. Plus, they won't know the difference between us because France has insane accuracy and don't tell him that."_

_"I hate you."_

_"I love you too Artair."_

* * *

North gently touched his neck, and then to the shortened hair. It was messy and it hid the thick eyebrows…. "Thanks!" North smiled, and the three men (including his brother) who were watching him broke out in nose bleeds. "Are you alright?" He went over to his brother who was holding a cleanx to his nose.

"Yeah. I didn't expect that." England sighed.

"It's so weird that all of you did it at the same time! Is it a type of disease that I don't kn-" North froze, his eyes wide. There was a hand on his arse. It squeezed.

North collapsed on England. _"Get it off!_" He squeaked and England noticed France had his rape face on.

"Bloody- get your hand off of his arse!" England punched France (and he did not hit like a pillow sadly…) who instantly let go. England took North's hand and took the bright red face Country out of the hotel room and marched them down the hall.

"I do not like them." North mumbled, and England shot a look behind them.

"Me either, but it seems that we had landed on their radar." England sighed, and then gave North a hug. "I won't let them have you."

"Same here."

And they walked down the hallway to the elevator.

"I forgot my shoes." North stopped, then laughed. "But I can always get new ones." England also broke out in a smile and then laughed.

"We'll go shopping later."

The door to the elevator opened and the two stepped inside and pressed for the 1st floor. The two brothers just sighed while in the elevator. Their thoughts on something else entirely different on what the other was thinking.

'If France and America made a move, then that means they won't want to wait long. I worry about what is going to happen, but I will stay strong and protect North. Nothing bad will happen if he just stays out of their way. Do they have his address? I sure hope not otherwise they would ambush him like they did to me..' England thought, looking at his brother who was now the identical to him.

'I wonder what I should get. Should I get tennis shoes or get loafers. I heard that loafers are comfortable but old fashioned. If I do get loafers what color? Purple? Do they have loafers that are purple? Ha! I could add stick on eyes and call them Barney! Hahaha! That would be fun! Just to see England's face would be perfect, the scowl running away and a smile tugging on his lips before he starts to laugh. Speaking of which, what should I get him for Christmas? I know its in a few months but its never too early to start shopping for Christmas..' North thought, staring at the wall.

The door dinged and it opened to the lobby. Thankfully it was deserted, England didn't want to explain to anybody why there was a clone of himself next to him. As the two headed towards the door there was laughter behind them.

"Lookie here, Artart and Airy got toget'r! Matchin' haircuts as well" A familiar voice behind them spoke and the twins stilled. They knew this Country.

"Hello Scotland. What are you bloody doing in my Country?" North turned around and gave their older brother a dark look.

* * *

*jumeaux means male twins. At least it says on google translate…

**So I am at home… in my PJ's …. sick. I hate being sick! It is really evil! And I am super sorry but I am not actually going to write smex. I will ruin the book if I do. I literally cannot write smex. I am sorry to those who had thought I was going to but I mostly rated this M because of the language and of suggestive themes. Sorry. (I cannot write smex for the life of me)**

**I am sorry that this is two days late, but I had to do a ton of school work and I hope that you will understand. I will get the next chapter up sooner, I hope.**


End file.
